La Maldición
by Mirella Asamiya
Summary: Athena vuelve a Japón después de una gira mundial donde se reencuentra con cierto pelirrojo. Tres capítulos!
1. No hay nadie mas

_LA MALDICIÓN _

_**Los personajes pertenecen a SNK Playmore. **_

_**Capitulo I**_

_**"**No hay nadie mas**"**_

Chizuru estaba arrodillada ante el altar, mantenia sus ojos cerrados realmente preocupada. La sala donde estaba parecía querer derrumbarse, todo el templo, como si Orochi estuviera tratando de romper el sello que lo mantenía atrapado. Todo era su imaginación, el maldito estaba jugando con ella mentalmente, pero no podia dejar de sentir esa angustia, tenia la certeza que ese dios queria volver a resusitar.

_Recuerdo aquel día como si fuera un hoy_

_No hay nada como ella, ni siquiera me encontró_

_Recuerdo todavía la vez que la besé_

_Fue mi primer amor y ahora escribo su canción_

_Hay algo más inexplicable como su mirada_

_Inigualable como la manera en que me cela_

_Y trata de disimular que no está mal_

_¡Athena! ¡Athena! _

_Aclamaban sus fans con carteles y ropa con su imagen, ansiosos la esperaban afuera del hotel donde se hospedaria._

_"La estrella de pop&rock Athena Asamiya vuelve a Japón después de su larga gira mundial que duro casi dos años... " _

Repetia una reportera mientas una limocina se acercaba al hotel cinco estrellas de Tokio y la muchedumbre no tardo de rodear el auto mientras las cámaras de televisión gravaban cuando la joven psíquica salia del vehiculo, usaba un hermoso vestido corto con bolados negro de cuero como tambien sus zapatos, sus fans la atacaron con autográfos y fotografias quien ella gustosamente firmaba y con amabilidad sacandose algunas fotos hasta que su guardaespaladas la guiaba adentro del hotel.

Una vez en su habitación se recosto sobre su cama suspirando, despúes de tanto tiempo nuevamente estaba en su pais, necesitaba volver a verlo aunque sea de lejos lo necesitaba, pero se recriminaba a la vez, recordando lo que el le hizo.

_Voy a cuidarte por la noches_

_Voy amarte sin reproches_

_Te voy a extrañar en la tempestad_

_Y aunque existan mil razones para renunciar_

_No hay nadie más _

_No hay nadie más_

_Se llevó todo, se llevó tristeza_

_Ya no existe espacio en la melancolía_

_Porque a su lado todo tiene más razón_

_Me llevé sus lágrimas, llegaron risas_

_Cuando estamos juntos la tierra se paraliza _

_Se paraliza_

_Fue el quien la dejo por otra mujer encontrandose claramente con la escena cuando entro a la habitación del departamento, sus ojos reflejaron desepción hindundadose de lágrimas caian sobre su cara al ver a la persona que ama con otra mujer en su cama, ambos desnudos dormian placidamente, era obvio lo que habia sucedido._

_Athena dio media vuelta para irse con el corazón destrozado cuando el maulleo del gato del pelirrojo hizo que el despertara abriendo aun mas sus ojos cuando la vio, sentandose rapidamente en su cama, sin decir nada ella solo bajo su vista saliendo del cuarto a la sala para abrir la puerta principal y marcharse pero una mano la tomo del brazo impidiendoselo._

–_¡Suéltame, Iori! -le exigió la psíquica soltandose del agarre aun de espaldas pero este no la dejo, la tomo del hombro girandola para que lo vea a los ojos, no se notaba arrepentido en lo absoluto, solo su expresión seria que lo identificaba. _

–_No quiero volver a verte Athena. _

_Ella solo nego con la cabeza observando que solo usaba su boxer, no entendia nada ¿Pórque? Si hace dos años que estaban juntos, salían a bares y se divertian, ella le cantaba karaoke, tomaba uno de otro trago, salian a lugares no tan concurridos por sus fans, sacandose fotos juntos desde el celular, hasta el con su guitarra le tocaba mientras ella cantaba y bailaba, ambos eran muy felices, planeaban su futuro juntos y viajes que duraban hasta meses recorriendo el mundo. Y ahora el muy maldito le pedia que no queria volver a verla ¿Pero que es esto? _

–_Dijiste que amabas. -le recordo ella limpiandose una lágrima que mojaban su mejilla. –Explicame ¿Que sucedió? _

_El solo se aparto de ella, confundido sin saber que decir. _

–_Ya no te quiero, es todo. _

–_¿Es todo? -repitio ella frunciendo el ceño, el se lo habia dicho con la mas pura frialdad despertando lo peor de ella dandole un golpe sobre el rostro de Iori quien se asombro aún mas, siempre le habia parecido una chica tierna y dulce, ahora lo veia con desilución._

_Iori guardo su orgullo tratando de serenarse, nunca habia dejado que mujer lo golpeara._

–_Largo. -dijo al tiempo de darle la espalda. _

–_No te preocupes Yagami, no volveras a verme ¡Nunca! _

Athena se levanto apartando esos recuerdos que aún le hacian mal, tomo una chaqueta negra colocandose de inmediato y una gorra vicera sobre su cabeza, agarro las llaves de su lamborghini rojo que habia mandado traer al hotel, sin ser vista fue hacia el estacionamiento del hotel hasta su vehiculo salió de inmediato hacia las afueras de ciudad.

En media hora llego a un bar apartado, no era muy concurrido ya que lo conocía, era un buen lugar para tomar unos tragos y escuchar buena música. Bajo de su vehiculo y entro al lugar, mientras escuchaba las suaves notas de una guitarra electrica sonar.

Sonrío era hermosa la música además de relajante, cambío su cara cuando escucho esa voz del cantante, era el.. era Iori quien tocaba esa guitarra, sus ojos brillaron al verlo, el de un momento la vio llegar ya que solo habian pocas personas quienes venian al lugar.

_Hay algo más inexplicable como su mirada_

_Inigualable como la manera en que me cela_

_Y trata de disimular que no está mal_

_Voy a cuidarte por la noches_

_Voy amarte sin reproches_

_Te voy a extrañar en la tempestad_

_Y aunque existan mil razones para renunciar_

_Voy a cuidarte por la noches_

_Voy amarte sin reproches_

_Te voy a extrañar en la soledad_

_Y aunque existan mil razones para terminar_

_No hay nadie más _

Ambos no pudieron dejar de verse, después de años sin verse, ella discretamente se sento en la barra pidiendo un trago, el termino de tocar devolviendo la guitarra a uno de los musicos que amablemente le habia prestado. Se sento al lado de ella pidiendo tambien un trago de whisky.

–¿Que haces aqui? -le recriminó el sin siquiera verla solo se dedicaba a tomar.

–No vine a buscarte si es lo que te preocupa. -le contesto con la misma "amabilidad" con la que habia recibido tomando un trago largo dejo el vaso sobre la barra, Iori no pudo evitar ver el anillo en su dedo anular, era delicado y costoso, Athena observo que el pelirrojo veia su anillo mas de la cuenta, una idea cruzo por su mente.

–Voy a casarme.

–¿Y? -sonrió.

Él no demostró estar afectado por lo que ella le acaba de anunciar. Ya la había perdido una vez además sabía que podía aguantar, y no permitiría que eso fuera un inconveniente, al menos, no lo demostraría.

Athena solo sonrió con amargura al notar que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, le dolió en lo mas profundo pero sabia donde mas darle al pelirrojo.

–Con Kyo, acepte ser su esposa.

Iori pareció algo confundido. Solo hubo silencio sobre ellos. Luego el pelirrojo, se atrevió a desviar su mirada hacia ella observándola detenidamente, su cabello ondulado y largo, sus ojos lilas pintados de negro, maquillada lucía mas hermosa que nunca. Ella le enseño el anillo donde claramente tenia grabado el escudo de armas del clan Kusanagi.

–Sere una Kusanagi, tu enemiga.

¿Acaso había visto el dolor en los ojos de Iori? ¿Dolor y odio a la vez?

El pelirrojo rio en seco. Sabia que Kyo habia terminado su relación con Kushinada hace tiempo pero jamas penso que se casaria con Athena.

Recordo una coversación que tuvo con el años atras.

_Los ojos de Iori estaban de un color rojo brillante, de su pelo caia sangre de los hombres que habia asesinado desparramados en el suelo, tu camisa blanca, su pantalon rojo estaban sucios y rotos. De sus manos en forma de garras goteaba sangre a medida que daba algunos pasos, sin entender que habia sucedido, era Orochi nuevamente manipunandolo, ahora su presencia era mas fuerte. Por lo que veia estaba en un callejón a oscuras._

–_¿Yagami?_

_Se volvió al oir la voz de Kyo a sus espaldas quién echo una mirada a los cuerpos tocandolos, cerro sus ojos suspirando, comprobo que estaban muertos, nada podia hacer por ellos._

–_¿Que rayos haces aqui?_

–_Fue el Riot ¿No es asi? -le respondió ignorando la pregunta anterior. Iori solo lo observo sin expresión para luego asentir levemente. –Eres un peligro para la sociedad. _

–_Ya sabre como controlarlo. -gruño entre dientes el pelirrojo. _

–_¿Y mientras tanto que? ¿Asesinaras a todo el mundo?_

–_¡Eso a ti no te incumbe!_

–_¡Claro que si! ¡Puedes lastimar a Athena!_

_Iori bajo su rostro y parecía totalmente confundido._

–_No quiero hacerle daño._

–_Es algo que esta fuera de tu control Yagami, escuchame un dia puedes despertar de ese trance de olvido y encontrarte no con tipos borrachos con los que peleas en las calles y matas sino con el cuerpo de Athena sin vida en tus manos - explicó Kyo tranquilamente._

_Iori gruño maldiciendo, sin hacer movimiento alguno, sin poder responder, sabia que el castaño tenia razón, debia dejarla ir. _

¿Que vida tendria con el? ¿Y si algun dia tuvieran un hijo? El niño vendria al mundo con una maldición a cuestas como el, además ¿Por cuanto tiempo seran felices? Gracias a la maldición de su familia no vivira por mas tiempo, no debía arrastrarla con el a ese infierno, ella merecia tener una vida normal como todo el mundo.

Era por ese motivo por el cual el la alejo de su vida, y que mejor que lastimarla con un engaño, fue el quien llevo a esa mujer a su apartamento con el objetivo que Athena llegara al otro dia y viera esa escena. Sabia que ella no lo perdonaria.

Pero no podia permitir que ella se casara con Kyo, podia verla con cualquier otro menos con su rival.

– Adiós, Iori.

El susurro de Athena lo saco de sus pensamientos, vio como ella se levantaba y salía del bar.

Iori salío tras ella antes de que se acercara a su auto, la tomo de la mano epujandola hacia el, ella abrió su boca inconscientemente, no esperaba esa reacción del pelirrojo.

–¿Acaso te estas burlando de mi? ¡Tu no vas a casarte con Kyo!

–Oye ¿Que te pasa? -le hablo molesta acomodando un mechón de su cabello hacia atras.

–No dejare que cometas semejante estupidez.

Athena sentía la furia contenida en la voz del pelirrojo.

–¿Perdiste la razón, Iori?

–¿Quieres que termine matando a tu novio?- sonrió el pelirrojo con crueldad, pero sin querer herirla, ella lo miro con tristeza, sabia la rivalidad que habia entre ambos pero jamás desearia que terminaran peleando por su culpa.

–¡Menti! -exclamó ella a lo que Iori termino soltandola esperando que prosiguiera. –No voy a casarme con nadie, este anillo es solo un regalo de cumpleaños que me envió Kyo.

Iori rió en forma apagada. Habia caído como idiota, sabia que Athena no mentia esta vez, ella dijo la verdad para proteger a su amigo, como siempre siendo la heroina y noble del cuento, paso una mano por su cabello desordenado.

–Solo te lo dije porque sabia que te molestaria pero no pensé que te importaria. -confesó bajando su mirada.

El pelirrojo iba a mandarla al diablo pero en vez de eso la tomo de la cabeza y la beso sin poder contenerse, simplemente porque era algo que había deseado desde que la vio entrar al bar.

Athena no pudo evitar dejarse llevar correspondiendo ¿Quizas... a Iori le habia dolido perderla? ¿Podria ser cierto...?

Nunca pensó amar de esa manera totalmente distinto a lo que alguna vez sintío por Kyo, el amor que sentía por el pelirrojo era más intenso.

No deseaba que esos labios que lo besaban tan bruscamente se alejaran, queria seguir sintiendo, su calor, su olor caracteristico, su respiración.

En cambio Iori sabía que era egoísta, pero no podia estar sin ella, lo que sentia por la chica iba mas allá de lo pensaba, luego Athena se encontró rodeada por los brazos de Iori, que respiraba con su rostro oculto contra su cuello, estrechándola con fuerza. No se dijeron nada solo disfrutaron del momento.

– No vuelvas a dejarme jamás - susurró Athena, para el asombro de Iori.

_**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, solo seran tres.**_

_**La canción "No hay nadie mas" pertenece a Sebastian Yatra**_

_**Saludos!**_


	2. El sello de Orochi

_**Capitulo II**_

_"El sello de Orochi"_

El reloj marcaban las siete de la mañana, el pelirrojo tose reiteradamente llevando su mano a la boca, trataba de soportar esa tos excesiva que cada día eran menos tolerables, algo en su estómago lo quemaba y los mareos aparecían en cualquier momento del dia, como tambien dolores de cabeza, mira sus manos con sangre y la sangre que manchas sus sábanas, nuevamemte ese malestar era algo insoportable. Solo rogaba que Athena no se hubiera dado cuenta, lo raro fue no encontarla a su lado, fue al baño y tampoco la vio. Por un lado se alivió no verla, si hubiera visto de esa manera se preocuparia, la cuestión era ¿A dónde iria tan temprano?

La psíquica esperaba a Chizuru en uno de los jardines del templo. Athena no pudo dejar de admirar cada detalle, el lugar inspiraba paz, habia un pequeño estanque y un puente de madera que cruzaba sobre el, muy bien diseñado.

– Eres bienvenida Athena - dijo con una sonrisa Chizuru. – Veo que decidiste quedarte en Japón.

–Asi es. -contesto solamente.

– Dime... ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

Athena suspiro.

–Iori, me dijo que el Riot se presenta con mas fuerza que ya no puede controlarlo. -la morena escuchaba atentamente lo que la joven le decia preocupandose.– Anoche no paro de toser y encontre manchas en las sábanas... tu como Kyo son los únicos que lo conocen más... necesito tu ayuda, hare lo que fuera.

–Sabes que es mi deber luchar contra Orochi si volviese a renacer, hiciste bien en venir a decirmelo Athena. -comento seria. –Creo que hay algo que tu puedas hacer.

Athena sonrío esperanzada a lo que la morena tambien imitó ese gesto.

–Sigueme.

Athena acompaño a Chizuru hacia atrás del templo, a la bajada que llevaba a una sala oculta donde Orochi había sido sellado. Mientras caminaba veia manuscritos pegados sobre las paredes contra demonios y malos espíritus, algunos papeles estaban amarillentos y secos de lo viejo que estaban pero aún con mantenian su enegía integra.

Athena paro en seco cerca de la morena, sentía el poder de Orochi en el ambiente, las doncellas dieron una reverencia grupal a la sacerdotiza principal y Chizuru con una mirafa les índico que la dejaran a solas, las jovenes salieron obedientes.

Desde lo alto en un altar se encontraba el espejo Yata.

–Chizuru ¿Es el sello donde esta atrapado Orochi?

–Asi es. Solo yo y algunas sacerdotizas del templo tienen acceso a este lugar. -le informo.

–Si es asi.. ¿Por que me tragiste aqui?

–Athena.. he escuchado que tu familia descienden de una Diosa muy poderosa a la que llaman Princesa Athena, además tu aura es pura y fuerte. -dijo Chizuru, la psíquica pareció asombrada, no sabia que la morena tenia esa información sobre su familia.

–Si, asi es pero aún no dijiste que tiene que ver eso conmigo.

–Quiero que fortalezcas el sello de Orochi con tus poderes. -dijo al fin sorprendiendo a la chica. –Veras, hace tiempo el espejo sagrado presento una grieta, temo que empeore aun mas, debe ser ese el motivo por el cual se presenta mas fuerte sobre Yagami.

Athena no dudó, haria lo que fuera para ayudar asintió de inmediato.

–Debo advertirte que es algo peligroso Athena podrias ser consumida pero tal vez con tu poder los siervos de ese dios no podran despertarlo tan facilmente si es que llegaran a querer hacerlo.

–Lo hare, estoy lista.

Estiro sus manos hacia el espejo como si supiera que hacer, todo su poder la rodeo levantando un leve viento con un poco de tierra del suelo, una esfera psiquica se formo en las manos de Athena quién se veia mas seria que nunca, y con un gemido envió ese poder al espejo que no dejaba de vibrar.

Una luz blanca sego a Chizuru sin lograr ver nada, sentia como el poder de Athena se aumentaba considerablemete, no comprendia como esa joven contenia tanta energía en su interior. Cuando esa luz se disipó vio a Athena como de a rato su imagen cambiaba a la de de una mujer que usaba bikini roja, con una espada, escudo y sandalias acordonadas en sus piernas.

De golpe Athena vuelve a ser la misma joven de traje rojo callendo de rodillas al suelo agitada como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Chizuru no podia dejar de admirarla sin dar crédito a lo que presenció hace unos instantes.

–Creo que lo hice. -susurro Athena mirando el espejo antes de desmayarse, la morena vio también hacia el espejo e inconciente paso sus dedos sobre sus labios, la grieta habia desaparecido, sentia como el poder de Orochi perdia su fuerza.

Volvió su mirada hacia la chica yacía en el piso.

Luego de diez mínutos la psíquica despertó, se encontraba acostada sobre una cama, se levanto recordando lo sucedido, se acerco a la ventana dónde vio a Chizuru hablando con una de sus doncellas.

Salió de la habitación acercandose a la morena y la joven que la acompañaba se fue para dejarlas hablar a solas.

–¿Cómo te sientes? -le pregunto con amabilidad Chizuru.

–Un poco debíl pero ya pasara.

–Athena tienes un poder oculto increible, deseo que vengas seguido al templo.

La psíquica sonrió animada, estaba feliz de haber ayudado.

–Pienso que podrias llegar a ser una muy buena guardiana del espejo sagrado. ¿Quieres ser mi aprendíz? No soy como tu maestro Chin pero se que puedo enseñarte muchas cosas que podrian fortalecer tu fuerza.

Athena pareció pensarlo unos momentos, no esperaba tal propuesta.

–No espero que me respondas ahora, ve a tu casa y meditalo, pero es una muy buena oportunidad la que te ofrezco. -le aconsejo la morena, Athena volvió a sonreir.

–Prometo que mañana te dare una respuesta.

Habia pasado tres meses después del reencuentro que tuvo Athena con Iori, ambos fueron a la mansión Yagami, al parecer el actual lider del Clan mando a llamar a su hijo.

Tardaron una hora en llegar, y al entar una de las sirvientas lo recibió. Athena noto como ella solo mantenia su mirada al suelo como si la mirada del pelirrojo la aterrara.

–Pase al salón, su padre lo espera. -le indicó.

Iori fue el primero en entrar seguido por Athena, el salón amplio iluminado por linternas, la psíquica no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor, las paredes estaban adornadas con katanas y otras clases de armas que tenian grabado el escudo de armas del Clan en color plateado.

–Iori.

Lo llamo su padre, una voz temible y dura a la vez. Estaba sentado a lo alto de una escalera, tampoco era tan alta pero si para demostrar un hombre poderoso y altivo.

Iori se acerco a el con pasos fuertes con las manos en sus bolsillos, veia al hombre que lo convirtió en lo que era a golpes cuando era un niño. En cambio su padre lo veia con la mas pura frialdad que hacia estremecer a cualquiera. El hombre tenia el pelo rojo como el de Iori pero tenia el corte a un estilo samurai, además unos mechones blancos de edad avanzada.

–Inclinecen. -ordenó el hombre, pero ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento.

–No soy uno de tus estupidos sirvientes. -le dijo Iori sin expresión haciendo que su padre gruñera y en unos instantes fueron rodeados por ninjas del Clan, Athena miro a Iori quien seguía con su pose sin ser intimidado.

–Deberias guardarme respeto.

–¿Para que buscas a un exiliado? -le cuestiono su hijo con ese odio mutuo.

–Tu sabes porque te desterre, ya es tiempo que ocupes tu lugar como lider del Clan.

–Lo hare cuando mueras.

–Sabes muy bien que no me queda mucho tiempo y tu familia necesita un lider ahora

En ese momento puso sus ojos en lo de la joven que lo acompañaba.

–¿Quién es ella?

–No te interesa.

El padre de Iori lo miro aguantando las ganas de darle una tunda a su hijo que no dejaba de desafiarlo, Iori solo hablaba lo justo, en verdad odiaba entablar conversación con ese hombre.

–Entonces no te importara que juegue con ella. -dijo esbozando una burlona sonrisa.

Iori cruzo mirada con Athena quién estaba atenta a cualquier ataque.

–Intentalo. -sonrió Iori secamente, su padre río al escuchar a su hijo.

–Despidete de tu amiguita.

–No te dejes engañar por las apariencias. -le advirtió Iori a lo que su padre miro a la chica de traje rojo sin entender.

Al tiempo el hombre hizo una señal y de un paradeo cinco ninjas fueron a atacarla con sus sables pero Athena desaparecio y reapareció atras de uno de ellos golpeandolo en la nuca contra el piso, otro en sus espaldas la tomo del cuello, querieno asfixiarla pero ella le pego un codazo en la parte baja del hombre que termino en el suelo tomandose de sus partes intimas, y los otros tres querian atacarla al mismo tiempo pero con su aura psíquica los mando a volar contra las paredes.

El padre de Iori quedo atónito. Todo había pasado tan rápido.

–Te dije que no te dejaras llevar por las apariencias. - le recordó Iori con una sonrisa satisfecha viendo como los ninjas heridos salian del lugar.

–Dime quien es ella. -le ordenó su padre.

–Soy Athena Asamiya, aprendiz de Chizuru Kagura y.. su novia. -termino diciendo a lo que Iori rodeo los ojos, sabia que vendriá de su padre.

–¿Novia? -cuestionó el viejo Yagami con un tono burlón. –Creí que te gustaba variar a las mujeres. ¿Acaso esta joven conquisto el corazón del demonio de mi hijo? Al menos no es una extrangera, sabes que este familia no mezclamos razas de otros paises.-le dijo las reglas del Clan.

–¿Solo para eso me llamaste? no tengo tu tiempo. -hablo Iori cambiando de tema.

–Iori, ¿No te haz dado cuenta de algo? ¿Acaso ya no usas tu fuego por estar idiotizado por esta mujer?

–¿A que te refieres?

Su padre hizo aparecer una pequeña llama en su mano, el color era carmecí como las de los Kusanagi.

Iori hizo lo mismo quedando sumamente sorprendido al ver el color anaranjado.

–¿Me llamaste Daiki? -cuestiono la morena llegando al lugar cuando vio también asombrada la llama de Iori. –¿Que sucede?

–¿Eso mismo te pregunto Kagura? ¿Que nos esta pasando? -la interrogo el padre de Iori a lo que ella recordo cuando Athena fortaleció el sello de Orochi meses atrás, esa diosa que apareció brevemente.

–Iori ¿Como te haz sentido ultimamente? ¿Haz tenido mas ataques? -le pregunto Kagura.

–No. Desde hace meses que ya no tengo dolencias. -confeso sintiendo curiosidad a lo que la morena se encontro pensativa.

–Lo sabía. -sonrío Chizuru. –Desde que Athena fortaleció el sello el poder de Orochi disminuyo conciderablemente. Fue el poder ansestral de Athena quién esta acabando con su maldición.

Iori como también su padre incluso Athena quedaron sorprendidos.

–Chizuru.. se clara por favor. -pidió la psíquica aún sin creer en sus palabras.

–Athena, hay algo que tu no sabes pero.. tu ansestro se presento en ti cuando enviabas tu energia al espejo, solo fue un instante. -le informó la morena. –Fue por eso que desidí que fueras tu la guardiana del sello, ese poder guardado debe salir..

–Por eso me entrenas. Sabia que habia algo mas -la interrumpió la psíquica.

–Athena entiende, necesitamos de esa diosa si Orochi volviera a resurgir. -le aclaró Chizuru, Athena asintió comprendiendo.

Iori y su padre se miraron entre si a lo que acaban de escuchar.

–Dices que esa joven desciende de una diosa. -murmuro Daiki sin despegar la mirada de la psíquica.

–Asi es de la Princesa Athena precisamente. -respondió Chizuru viendo la cara de asombro del viejo Yagami.

–Creí que ella era un mito. -hablo Iori esta vez viendo a su novia.

–Orochi tambien lo era Yagami. -le mensiono Chizuru.

Esta vez los tres la miraban como si no la conocieran poniendola aún mas nerviosa.

–Creo que ya es hora de irnos Iori. -hablo Athena.

Iori solo le dio la espalda a su padre saliendo del salón junto con Athena quién se despidió de ambos con una inclinación de cabeza.

–Daiki gracias a su poder la maldición que llevan desaparecera, se mas amable. -le hablo la morena dando media vuelta para irse.

–Bah.

El hombre hizo un ademan como si no le importaba.

_Próximo cápitulo el FINAL. _


	3. Aire

_**Capitulo III**_

_"Aire"_

_No voy a negar que si tu no estas me falta el aire_

_No quiero pasar ni un minuto más sin ti_

_No puedo ocultar, no voy a callar_

_Me duele amarte_

_No digas adiós, no puedo volver atrás_

_Dale tiempo al corazón quizás mañana es tarde_

_No te alejes de mi_

– ¿En verdad crees en lo que dijo Chizuru? - preguntó Athena entrando al auto, mientras Iori encendía el motor. El pelirrojo estaba contento con el esfuerzo de Athena, desde que empezo a entrenar con la sacerdotiza se ha vuelto aun mas fuerte. – ¿Y como es eso que te gustan variar a las mujeres? ¿Como esa mujer en tu apartamento? - preguntó luego con molestia.

A Iori le pareció fuera de lugar esa cuestión. ¿Acaso no habia quedado atras ese tema del engaño? ¿Qué pretendia en recordarselo?

– Athena habia quedado claro porque lo hice - dijo Iori mirandola con firmeza.

–No era necesario lastimarme de esa forma, hubiera preferido la verdad. -respondio apartando la vista de el, aún le dolia.

– Ya olvidalo. -murmuro solamemente doblando bruscamente en una esquina, entrando hacia una avenida principal fuertemente iluminada concentrandose en el camino. El frio de la noche habia congelado un poco el asfalto haciendo patinar las ruedas en cada curva que pasaban.

— Solo dejame en casa. - comunicó Athena, el solo suspiro aun seguia enojada.

— No, iremos a mi apartamento como acordamos - fue todo lo que dijo Iori.

—No quiero acostarme contigo Yagami.

Iori lanzó una mirada por el espejo retrovisor, solamente para ver a Athena apoyada sobre la puerta del copiloto perdida en sus pensamientos con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿Acaso piensa que esta con ella solo para tener sexo?

— Aún no me conoces Athena.

Eso lo molesto acelerando un poco más, sobrepasando a los demás vehículos que circulaban por esa avenida, habian locales decorados con adornos navideños como muñecos de nieves y luces rojas, faltana poco para las fiestas, las personas caminaban tranquilamemte diafrutando de la belleza que la ciudad podia ofrecer, comprando cosas que veian en los aparadores, otros caminaban felices intercambiando palabras, totalmemte distinto a la pareja que estaban dentro automóvil azul marino. Nuevamente Iori fijo su mirada al camino, meditaba como hacerle ver a su novia que sus intenciones con ella eran serias , que el deseaba ir mas allá, al siguiente paso pero antes tenia que hablar con ella y hacerle ver lo equibocada que estaba.

_Sentir que te vas, sin ver más allá_

_Y qué si al final esta es tu oportunidad, mi oportunidad_

_De ser como el cielo y el mar_

Athena se habia quedado dormida durante el camino, cuando sintió el auto estacionarse se froto los ojos incorporandose, lo miro confusa.

—Crei que me llevarias a mi casa.

Ya se habia hecho de noche y el viento soplaba con fuerza anunciando una tormenta.

—Ya es tarde, nos quedaremos en mi apartamento, mañana iras a tu casa.

Ella sintió esa frialdad en su voz, sabia que estaba enojado por lo que le habia dicho.

—Iori, lo siento. Se que acordamos que no volveriamos hablar del tema. -dijo ella de pronto, acercándose a él. Iori se volvió levemente hacia ella. —Entiende Iori, como podre confiar en ti. - dijo esta vez bajando la mirada.

—Lo se, es mejor es terminar lo nuestro Athena. - dijo el pelirrojo, y por su entonación ella supo que la decisión era definitiva.

— ¿Qué... quieres decir? - Athena preguntó con un titubeo, la expresión del joven era seria, pero ella no iba a aceptarlo. —¡No! Iori por favor yo estoy muy enamorada de ti.

—Y yo de ti. - respondió Iori con una leve sonrisa. Athena lo miro, sabia lo dificil que era para Iori expresar sus sentimientos — Es por eso que te pedi que dejes el pasado atrás.

—Lo hare Iori, prometo que lo intentare. -una sonrisa triste adornó los labios de la joven.

— Athena...

—Por favor creeme. - insistió lanzandose a sus brazos.— No te alejes de mi

—Esta bien. - dijo él simplemente colocando sus manos sobre su espalda.

Tampoco deseaba alejarse de ella, era lo unico bueno que tenia en su vida. Una brisa helada entro por la ventanilla que los hizo estremecerse.

—Vayamos adentro. -indico Athena.

Ambos salieron del vehiculo y en unos minutos entraron al apartamento.

Ella prendio los calefactores mas animada mientras que el preparaba algo rapido para comer, unos sandwich de jamon y queso era lo ideal. Athena lo abrazo por atras a lo que el sonrio, le agradaba sentirla cerca, además sabia lo que ella queria, se dio vuelta tomandola de la cintura la beso con pasión, ella enrredo sus brazos al rededor de su cuello mientras sentia como las manos de Iori la alzaba sin dejar de besarla la llevo a su habitación la apoyo sobre su cama comenzando a tocar sus muslos sacandole algunos gemidos que lo alentaban a seguir, ella paso sus manos por la espalda del pelirrojo a travez de su camisa totalmente excitada.

_No me insistas más no quiero intentar nada con nadie_

_Nadie mas que tú tiene todo lo que tú me das_

_Dale tiempo al corazón quizás mañana es tarde_

_No te alejes de mi, no_

En unos minutos ambos estaban desnudos debajo de las sabanas blancas.

Ella se estremecio cuando sintió las caricias de la lengua de Iori en su cuello, tras lo cual descendió hasta sus pechos, estaba empecinado con ellos, la abrasadora lluvia de besos que le dejó en el abdomen, nuevamente el volvía a buscar sus labios mientras que ella abria sus piernas invitandolo a hacer lo que desee con ella y el no tardo en penetrarla, Athena gimio al sentirlo tan dentro, llenandola por completo y que comenzaba a moverse contra sus caderas. Duras y fuertes embestidas incrementando el climax., dobló la espalda y se acopló a sus apasionados movimientos.

—Así, amor -susurró ella en cuanto Iori encontró el ritmo perfecto que siempre conseguía hacerla suplicar.

Sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella, Iori entrelazó sus manos y la miró a los ojos. Tenerlo de esa forma, dentro y fuera de ella, era de lo mas hermoso. Iori apretó las manos de su novia y la apreció mientras ella lo veia con la mirada más tierna que jamás le habían dedicado, se entrego completamente experimentando el placer man profundo del alma, asi se mantuvo quieto durante el orgasmo, aún sentia algunos temblores que lo sacudían. Cansado y respirando agitadamente se dejó caer sobre Athena, cuidando de no aplastarla con todo su peso. No deseaba separarse todavía de ella, que lo había rodeado con las piernas y los brazos, acunándolo con todo el cuerpo.

—Fue grandioso ¿No crees? - le preguntó Athena al tiempo que le apartaba el cabello rojo de la cara.

— Recuerdo que dijiste que no querias acostarte conmigo.

Athena se sonrojo sonriendo un poco nerviosa, Iori tenia una mirada muy profunda.

—Sabes que lo dije porque estaba molesta.

Iori la besó antes de apartarse de ella, acomodandose a su lado mientras admiraba el cuerpo perfecto de su novia, sintió la necesidad saber si ella habia sido de ella después de que se fue de gira por el mundo hace dos años, ella tenia 19 años y el fue el primero en su vida pero... ¿Habia estado con otros hombres? ella tenia todo el motivo por querer pagarle con la misma moneda después de presenciar su engaño, pero tan solo la idea de verla con otro lo mataba, no tenia derecho a reclamarle, pero queria saberlo aunque doliera. Ella frunció el ceño al verlo.

—¿En que piensas?

—¿Has estado con otro hombre luego...?

—luego de que tu me traicionaras. -dedujo ella. —Dijiste que olvidara el pasado.

—Se que no tengo derecho en cuestionartelo pero necesito saberlo.

—No. Solo me ocupe de mi carrera. Gracias a ti, no quise saber nada con ningun hombre.

Iori pareció aliviado a su respuesta.

—¿Y tu? -le pregunto Athena, aunque estaba segura que el pelirrojo no iba a esperarla toda su vida.

—No. Solo fue esa noche.

Athena abrió sus ojos sorprendida, aunque tal vez lo decia para no lastimarla

—¿Encerio? -dudo ella.

—No tengo porque mentirte. En estos dos años solo perseguia a Kyo para matarlo pero el muy idiota se reusa a pelear, solo en los torneos.

Athena bajo su mirada, sabia que fue muy amiga de Kyo, desde que comenzo su relación con el pelirrojo, el Kusanagi dejo de hablarle.

—Athena, no quiero que estes asi con otro hombre. -contesto señalando a ambos.

Ella se estremeció al notar el tono posesivo de su voz. Pero mas la molesto es que el tan solo pensara que ella era una cualquiera.

—¿A que te refieres?

— Cásate conmigo.

Esa respuesta la sorprendió aun mas dejandola sin palabras. ¿Acaso habia escuchado bien?

—Disculpa.. ¿Que dijiste?

Era muy dificil para el decirle y hablarle de sus sentimientos, pero para Athena no era necesarias las palabras de amor porque veía claramente en su mirada, contemplando las emociones que pasaban por su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos azules que la observaba.

—Te pedi que fueras mi esposa.

—¡Si! ¡Si! Acepto.

Respondió feliz Athena con una sonrisa iluminando la parte mas oscura de si mismo mientras le tomaba de la cabeza y la traia hacia ella para besarlo.

—Iori, prometo que estaremos juntos siempre. -susurró antes de atrapar sus labios— Al menos que pidas que me vaya.

Era algo que jamás sucedería, no queria apartarse nunca mas de ella.

_Sentir que te vas, sin ver más allá_

_Y qué si al final esta es tu oportunidad, mi oportunidad_

_De ser como el cielo y el mar_

_Esta es tu oportunidad, mi oportunidad_

_De ser como el cielo y el mar_

_~FIN~_

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y seguir esta pequeña historia._

_Espero que sea lo que esperaban. _

_El tema "Aire" pertenece al cantante Axel _

_Sayonara!_


End file.
